As Palavras Que Nunca Te Direi
by Sayra
Summary: Resumo: Não são os gestos que Shindou quer, mas sim ouvir a palavra "amo-te" da boca de Yuki. Após começar a viver com ele as coisas tornaram-se mais ou menos, mas Yuki não deixa de ser o mesmo. Só que há algo que Shindou se começa aperceber!
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance/Comédia/Dark lemon  
**Estado:** Em Andamento  
**Personagens**: Shindou Shuichi, Yuki Eiri, Tohma, Hiro, K (poderei acrescentar algumas durante o andamento da Fic)  
**Pares:** Yuki x Shindou; K x Hiro (poderei acrescentar ao longo da Fic)

**Resumo:** Não são os gestos que Shindou quer, mas sim ouvir a palavra "amo-te" da boca de Yuki. Após começar a viver com ele as coisas tornaram-se mais ou menos, mas Yuki não deixa de ser o mesmo. Só que há algo que Shindou se começa aperceber?! As atitudes de Yuki continuam a magoa-lo e por vezes nem o amor que ele sente chega para o perdoar.

* * *

**As Palavras Que Nunca Te Direi**

**"Capitulo 01 - A Canção Dolorosa"**

Estava inquieto, não conseguia parar. Os seus olhos violeta repousavam constantemente na porta de madeira do escritório da casa. Os seus cabelos húmidos rosa choque voavam de um lado para o outro consoante os seus movimentos. Passo a passo tanto avançava como recuava. Parecia receoso. Queria entrar e ficar ao pé e Yuki enquanto este escrevia para o seu novo livro, mas ao mesmo tempo hesitava. Sabia como o "namorado" detestava estar com alguém enquanto fazia o seu trabalho. Mas também há dias que não tinham uma conversa séria há excepção de palavras vulgares que eram trocadas todos os dias como: "Bom dia!", "Boa Noite!" ou mesmo " Seu idiota, pára de choramingar!" e etc.

Atalhado nos seus pensamentos, o seu coração quase saiu da boca quando os seus olhos presenciaram a silhueta de Yuki que o olhava com cara de parvo, de braços cruzados e cigarro na boca.

- O que raio pensas que estás a fazer, Baka*? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu…ah…ah…Nada! - -mentiu forçando um sorriso.

- Então senão tens mais nada que fazer, desaparece. – disse num tom agressivo - caso não tenhas reparado estás a incomodar-me. – Com isso fechou a porta atrás de si deixando Shindou perplexo sem saber o que responder.

Lágrimas que mais pareciam cascatas escorriam sem fim pela sua cara. Queria estar com Yuki, queria conversar com ele e acabara por ser desprezado como sempre acontecia. Nunca presenciava uma parte amável do seu amado mesmo quando tinham sexo. A palavra "amo-te" nem existia no vocabulário do seu Loirinho, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza, o seu sentimento cada vez era mais forte.

Depois de ser desprezado, Shindou desistiu de tentar chamar a atenção e refugiou-se nas suas canções. Estava a escrever novas músicas para o seu novo álbum. Tinham terminado uma digressão há poucos dias e Tohma lhe dera a ele como aos restantes membros do grupo duas semanas de descanso.

As horas foram-se passando e quando os ponteiros marcaram as 8horas, Yuki saíra do seu escritório em direcção há cozinha. Normalmente era Shindou quem preparava o jantar, mas Yuki decidira fazê-lo hoje.

Enquanto isso, Shindou terminara a sua segunda canção do álbum novo e dirigiu-se para a cozinha com a expectativa que o amado gostasse. Pegando no seu bloco e de sorriso na cara, chegou na cozinha e pousou o bloco em cima da mesa.

- Yuki, queria pedir-te um favor?!

- O que foi desta vez? – perguntou num tom irritado.

- Quero que me dês uma opinião! Acabei a minha segunda música para o meu álbum novo e queria que a visses. – disse num só fôlego e tinha esperança que Yuki gostasse dela, pois tinha-se forçado para aquela canção ser a titular do álbum.

- Ok, darei a vista de olhos. – concordou. Mas antes pôs a mesa e comeram.

Quando terminaram, Shindou arrumou a cozinha, pondo a loiça na máquina e seguiu-se para a sala pró pé de Yuki que lia com atenção a sua música e avaliava cada palavra, mas sempre de cigarro na boca. Shindou sentou-se e parecia ansioso como nervoso. As suas mãos tremiam. Sabia que o amado poderia ser muito ruim e até magoar as pessoas por simples palavras, por isso Shindou esperava ter impressionado Yuki algo que passado um tempo o bloco de notas fora atirado com desprezo para cima da pequena mesa.

- E…então?

- Continuou com a minha filosofia de sempre. A música vale Zero! – respondeu. Os seus olhos estavam fixos na TV.

- Como assim? Yuki, eu esforcei-me bastante nessa música e ela tem de ser titular do álbum. Não me digas que não gostaste nem um pouco dela?

- Não! – respondeu de imediato.

A palavra "não" fizera Shindou ficar magoado. Sabia como era raro Yuki gostar das suas canções, mas tinha-se esforçado bastante naquela e pensava que algo sairia bem.

- Porque não gostas? O que não te impressionou?

- Tudo!

- Por favor, Yuki! Não mintas. Deve ter havido alguma frase que tenhas gostado. Se me deres uma opinião eu posso melhora-la, por favor!

Os olhos e cara de Shindou encheram-se de lágrimas e uma das suas mãos agarrava Yuki pelo o braço.

- JÁ CHEGA! – gritou e soltou-se de Shindou. – Já disse e torno a repetir. A tua música vale Zero. Nem uma frase se aproveita e aproveito para te dizer mais uma coisa. Caso querias fazer um bom álbum, tens de trabalhar bastante. Essas música lamechas não vale de nada.

Com isso levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se ao seu escritório. Shindou parecia sem reacção. As lágrimas caiam-lhe sem parar. Yuki poderia ser muito duro sim, mas nunca reagira daquela maneira.

Arrasado e sem vontade de fazer nada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o quarto onde chorou todo até acabar por adormecer.

**(Continua…)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Notas:**_ Baka -- idiota (até parece que não sabem...-.-''...kkk xDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

**"A iniciativa de Shindou**"

A manhã nascerá límpida e calorosa. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto. Shindou acordara cedo e decidira fazer o pequeno-almoço. Yuki não viera se deitar naquela noite, onde Shindou supôs que dormira no escritório.

Vestiu uns calções curtos azuis e uma camisola de alças branca. Dirigiu-se há casa de banho onde tratou da sua higiene e depois de escovar o cabelo, estava com vontade de fazer um grande pequeno-almoço. Não queria deixar-se abater pelas palavras dolorosas de Yuki e iria levar aquilo como um elogio para fazer músicas ao nível do amado.

Enquanto se divertia a preparar as coisas á medida que cantarolava algumas canções do seu antigo álbum, Yuki decidira sair do seu escritório depois de uma noite longa a trabalhar no seu novo título que estava praticamente concluído, mas que ainda iria rever tudo. A primeira coisa que fez assim que abriu a porta foi acender um cigarro. Estava cansado, pois só tinha tido duas horas de sono e para além do mais as palavras que dissera a Shindou, sortiram efeito nele.

Ficara um pouco triste, mas todas aquelas palavras tinham saído da sua boca devido ao Stress e á pressão de ter o livro pronto para daqui a dois dias. Na verdade a música que escrevera não estava assim tão ruim e queria pedir desculpas, mas não era o seu típico. Preferiu ver como estava Shindou e logo pensava de uma maneira para dizer que não era aquilo que de certo queria dizer. Suspirou. Estava a pensar demais logo pela manhã. Talvez fosse tudo por ter dormido pouco.

Na cozinha, Shindou estava entretido. Preparava agora o pequeno-almoço do seu Loirinho. Torradas e uma chávena de café era o ideal.

- Tão enérgico logo pela manha?! – afirmou Yuki

- Bom dia, Eiri! – cumprimentou de sorriso nos lábios.

- Sempre sobe que dormir fazia bem á saúde, mas a ti faz bem é a tudo! – disse desinteressadamente enquanto se sentava.

- Bom, podemos dizer que estava um pouco deprimido mas a mim o sono sempre resolveu todo! – tentava não se mostrar triste perante Yuki. Queria ser forte e não desatar a chorar para que ele lhe pedisse desculpa. Queria deixar que Yuki sentisse vontade própria para lhe dizer.

- Quem me dera ser tão enérgico pela manha. – desabafou Yuki apagando o cigarro.

- Mas isso tem solução. – Shindou pousou o tabuleiro em cima da mesa. – Uma boa chávena de café e umas torradas resolvem tudo. – riu-se

Yuki disfarçou um sorriso. Estava contente por ver Shindou tão alegre pela manhã. Normalmente quando lhe dizia algo cruel, no dia a seguir nem lhe dirigia o olhar e muito menos cantarolava. O que sempre fazia era ficar deprimido e muito menos tentava sorrir ou pelo menos mostrava-se contente, mas acabava por choramingar até Yuki o consular.  
Começaram a comer.

As palavras pronunciadas naquele momento eram breves e os olhares mal se trocavam até que Shindou decide tagarelar um pouco.

- Irei hoje a produtora preparar os sons das minha canções, depois iremos trabalhar mais em algumas.

- Isso, portanto, levara a tarde toda. – interferiu Yuki dando um suspiro desiludido.

- É capaz. – tornou a sorrir – e sim, jantarei por lá por isso não me esperes para jantar. Também devo chegar um pouco tarde.

Yuki suspirou.

Gostava de estar sozinho a escrever em paz e Shindou por vezes não o deixava concentrar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo estava desiludido. Agora que tinha terminado o seu livro, gostaria de ter uma conversa séria com ele.

Shindou levantou-se e levantou a sua chávena e prato da mesa pondo todo no lava loiça. Retirando o avental que tinha posto desde que preparara tudo, saiu há pressa da cozinha e enfiou-se dentro do quarto. Vestiu umas bermudas de ganga e uma T-shirt amarela. Agarrou na sua mala de lado e saiu de casa dizendo só adeus a Yuki. Por vezes ainda dava um beijo de despedida, mas sentia-se ainda muito magoado para tocas nos lábios do amado.

Uma vez no estúdio a conversa era outra.

- Como podes deixar que Yuki te desprezar assim? – refilou Hiro.

Shindou chegara há uma hora ao estúdio e contara todo a Hiro. Este, claro, que começou por lhe dar um puxão de orelhas.

- O que queres que faça? Se eu me impor de certo que serei despejado lá de casa.

- Por falar nisso! A quantos anos mesmo vives com ele? – perguntou Hiro cofiando o queixo.

- 3 anos e meio! Ainda me perguntou porque nenhuma vez foi despejado de lá?

- Se Yuki nunca te mandou sair de sua casa é porque deves tê-lo tocado forte. Para além do mais já não és nenhuma criança, mesmo que ainda o aparentas ser nessa tua cabeça. Tinhas 19* anos quando foste para lá, agora tens 22 anos. Podes sempre lhe fazer frente. O que duvido por completo que o faças. – confessou Hiro

- Se o fizesse seria mesmo despejado! E eu não quero, Hiro! – lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe da cara abaixo. Hiro que sempre fora como um irmão para ele não conseguia-o contrariar.

- Uff! – suspirou – o que achas de irmos beber algo depois? Acho que te irias sentir um pouco mais aliviado. Sempre ouvi dizer que o álcool ajuda.

- Então e a Aya?

- Ela foi a casa dos pais. Pelo que parece a sua mãe está doente, então ficou de tratar dela.

Shindou concordou.

A tarde passou depressa. Hiro, Fujisaka e Shindou concluíram 3 canções do seu novo álbum. Jantaram no estúdio e depois foram a um bar perto. Shindou bebeu mais do que devia e Hiro foi quem o teve de leva-lo até casa.

Subiram no elevador, pois carregar Shindou até ao 5ºandar seria um pouco difícil. Quando o elevador parou, Hiro retirou Shindou dali e bateu na porta da casa do amigo.

- Já vai! – gritou Yuki, pois Hiro não parara de tocar na campainha. – mas quem será a esta

hora! – abriu a porta e ficou perplexo com o que viu.

- Olá! – forçou um sorriso – vim trazer Shindou que bebeu demais.

Hiro entregou-o calmante a Yuki, pois este não estava a dormir, mas já não se aguentava em pé.

- Depois de Jantarmos fomos beber e Shindou bebeu demais! – disse – Sendo assim, ele já está ao teu cuidado. Boa noite! – despediu-se e seguiu-se para o elevador.

Yuki fechou a porta e acartou Shindou directamente para a banheira. Tresandava a álcool e um banho de água morna feria-o despertar um pouco. O caminho até á casa de banho foi um pouco doloroso. Shindou já pesava um pouco e sem um apoio da parte do inconsciente, Yuki teria de se esforçar mais. Largo-o na banheira e deitou-lhe água em cima.

- Beber não resolve tudo, sabias!? – disse Yuki.

Shindou o olhou e sorriu. Estava demasiado bêbado para falar. Yuki ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a retirar a T-shirt. De repente Shindou começou-se a rir.

-Onde raio está a piada?

- Faz…cócegas… ah…ah…ah…

Yuki suspirou. Todo o que fizesse agora, não seria lembrado amanhã. Após retirar a camisola, começou a desapertar as calças quando os braços de Shindou se puserem em volta do pescoço do amado e segredou-lhe.

- Façamo-lo!

Os olhos de Yuki se abriram e a sua cara começou a mudar de cor.

- Estás doido! Não podemos fazer aqui!

- Vá lá, Yuki! – e beijou-o.

Os seus lábios roçaram-se vigorosamente até se tornar mais intenso. Yuki acabava de despir Shindou, enquanto este, mesmo bêbado, retirava a blusa do amado. As mãos trabalhavam vigorosamente e os beijos percorriam cada parte do corpo até mesmo as partes mais íntimas. Shindou começava a ficar mais excitado e exigia mais beijos por parte do amado. Estava desejoso por ser penetrado e de ser sentido pela pessoa que mais amava.

Mais um beijo longo foi depositado e as suas línguas roçaram violentamente e Yuki aproveitou esse momento para penetrar Shindou. Os movimentos tornaram-se suaves começando por serem mais rápidos onde passado algum tempo chegaram ao seu limite.  
Shindou parecia satisfeito e cansado e acabará por adormecer ali. Yuki ainda estava um pouco confuso. Era a primeira vez que tinham sexo na banheira. "Que ironia!", pensou para si.  
Também era a primeira vez que Shindou tomava a iniciativa.

Yuki levantou-se e enrolou uma toalha em volta da cintura e fez o mesmo com Shindou que dormia profundamente. Depois, carregou-o até á cama e deitou-o sobre esta suavemente.  
Absorveu um pouco da água do cabelo e tapou-o.

- Só quando está bêbado é que a sua timidez desaparece toda.

Depois, Yuki fez o mesmo. Limpou o cabelo e deitou-se na cama acabando por adormecer.

**_(continua…)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Notinhas xD:**_ Minna e assim, por onde hei-de começar....ah....HÁ, já sei xD! Este capitulo já tem partes LEMON (como eu adoro)...já estou a trabalhar no meu próximo capitulo.

E é verdade, porque será que eu acabo sempre com eles deitados na cama O.O?! tenho de mudar! mas nesta e no primeiro capitulo tinha de ser -.-'' loooooool

Capitulo 03 em breve! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 **

**"A "Violência" de Yuki****"  
**  
A manha já ia um pouco avançada. O relógio marcava as 11h30m. Shindou começou a acordar aos poucos. Os seus olhos abriam-se lentamente como se fechavam devido á claridade. Quando está se focaram, apercebeu-se que estava no quarto, mas como?! Lembrava-se que fora, depois de jantar, beber com Hiro. Só que depois disso nada mais se lembrava. "Talvez Hiro o carregou até casa?!", pensava.  
Decidiu levantar-se da cama, pois se continua-se a remoer no assunto sem quaisquer respostas às suas perguntas não valeria a pena, mas quando o fez, algo escorreu-lhe pelas pernas abaixo.

- O que…que é… - os seus olhos estavam bem abertos e na sua cara conseguia ver-se a dúvida e o terror. O que se tinha passado na noite anterior?

Desejoso de saber respostas, vestiu um robe que estava pendurado aos pés da cama e saiu do quarto directamente para o escritório onde abriu a porta de rompante.

- YUKI! – gritou e aproximou-se do Amado.

- Para quê essa algazarra toda logo pela manha? – refilou

- O que se passou ontem há noite? Só me lembro de ir com o Hiro para um bar e depois…e depois…

Yuki parecia divertido com a exprissão de medo de Shindou. Decidiu levantar-se e aconchegou Shindou ao seu corpo, onde depois o encostou na mesa.

- É pena não te lembrares o que aconteceu ontem, mas não te preocupes, eu irei dizer-te. – De repente a língua de Yuki percorreu o pescoço do pequeno. Este soltou um gemido. – Ontem depois do Bar, Hiro trouxe-te a casa. Estavas bastante bêbado e pensei que um banho te fizesse acordar. – Uma mão de Yuki percorreu a cintura de Shindou, delicadamente. Outra tocava nos mamilos, fazendo Shindou ficar excitado. – Comecei a despir-te devagar onde de repente me abraçaste. – A mão que lhe tocava nos mamilos desceu directamente para o órgão sexual de Shindou . Este gemeu com mais prazer.

- Yu…Ki…Pará! AH… - Shindou queria não queria faze-lo. Doía-lhe as costas e não queria ser penetrado de novo.

- Parar?! – repetiu – Acho que agora será difícil!

Yuki começou a desabotoar as suas calças até ficar completamente nu. O seu órgão sexual exigia para penetrar o seu pequeno, mas aguentou. Queria excitar mais Shindou.

- Depois aproximas-te a tua boca do meu ouvido onde me exigiste: "façamo-lo". – e foi então que Yuki o penetrou. Shindou abraçou-o e exigiu os seus lábios acabando por senti-los logo de seguida. As suas línguas rosavam com exigências. Quando Yuki começou com movimentos mais fortes.

- Yu…Ki…Ah…Mais...devagar…ah… - Mas Eiri não lhe ligou. E fui então que chegaram ao seu limite.

Shindou estava exausto. Não tinha sexo com ele há mais de 3 semanas. Yuki retirou a sua intimidade de dentro de Shindou e este respirou de alívio.

- És Violento. – afirmou.

- Dizem que sim! – respondeu satisfeito.

- Não farei sexo contigo durante um mês.

- Se aguentares até lá! – troçou Yuki.

- Ontem não te deve ter chegado! – repeliu Shindou que quando pôs os pés no chão, as suas pernas cederam e acabou por cair.

- Queres ajuda? – ofereceu Eiri de mão esticada

- Não, obrigado! Eu consigo me levantar sozinho. – não queria ajuda do Loiro.

Shindou teve dificuldade a se por de pé. Além do mais Yuki veio-se dentro dele e junto com o sémen estava sangue devido há força. Este ficou fulo e virando a cara á Eiri, dirigiu-se para a banheira.

O dia já ia a meio. O relógio marcava as 16h00 da tarde. Shindou e Yuki almoçaram juntos e trocaram poucas palavras. Depois, Eiri saiu para ir entregar o livro na editora e Shindou decidiu ficar em casa a escrever mais canções. Estava dolorido e não se conseguia sentar. O lápis que tinha na mão partira-se quando os pensamentos de quando teve sexo com Yuki há horas atrás deixaram-nos um pouco zangado.

Estava entretido a escrever, quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Este atendeu, mas antes olhou o numero no visor que era de Hiro.

- Olá Hiro, tudo bem? – disse

- Sim está tudo. Shindou, estás muito ocupado? – perguntou

- Não, nem por isso! Na verdade estava a escrever uma música, mas tenho tempo pra ti.

-Ainda bem. Preciso de falar contigo! Dá para nos encontrarmos no café ao pé da estação?

- Claro!

- Então encontramo-nos as 16h30 pode ser?

-Claro! – concordou de imediato

- Ok. Então até já! – e desligou

Shindou repousou o móvel em cima da mesa e arrumou o seu bloco e algumas folhas soltas. Foi-se vestir e logo saiu de casa, deixando um recado a Yuki que voltaria antes de jantar.  
_**  
**_**_(continua)_**

**_Notas:_**Este capitulo e bem pequeno, mas realmente queria fazê-lo maior, mas as ideias fugiram-me (-.-'')! Também não quero por a parte de "sexo" em dois capítulos seguidos, mas não resisti. Certo está a dizer que o Capitulo 04 será mais leve e não sei se haverá partes Lemon ou não…terei de pensar, mas não quero só lemon nos capítulos. xDD

Quero comentários, pois eles iniciativam pra continuarmos a fic xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 – Os sentimentos de Hiro **  
  
Shindou chegara ao café minutos mais tarde, mas reparou que Hiro ainda não se encontrava lá. Decidiu-se sentar-se e pediu um sumo para si e um café para Hiro, pois o amigo era viciado em cafés.

O tempo encontrava ensolarado e caloroso, pois era Verão. Ali, na sombra sentia-se bem e era fresco e Shindou saboreou um pouco da brisa.

Dando golos no seu sumo, Shindou começou a ficar impaciente. Meia hora se tinha passado desde que Hiro lhe pedira para ir ter consigo. Mas o tempo de espera terminou logo, assim que Hiro reapareceu-lhe há frente ofegante.

- Desculpa o atrasado! – disse e sentou-se tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido.

- A tua casa não fica assim tão longe. – afirmou Shindou que tinha esperado demasiado tempo.

- Sim eu sei, mas tive um imprevisto. A Aya ligou-me a dizer que ficará mais uns dias em casa dos pais devido a mãe não melhorar e tu sabes que quando ela se mete na conversa…

- Não há volta a dar. – concluiu Shindou e ambos se riram.

Hiro agarrou no pacote de açúcar onde o rasgou e deitou o conteúdo para dentro da chávena mexendo-o de seguida.

- O que te trouxe aqui? – perguntou Shindou com alguma curiosidade. Era raro o amigo o convidar para irem num café.

- Primeiro, porque não me apetecia ficar em casa com este tempo. Segundo, ir para o estúdio nos dias de descanso para mim não dá e terceiro quero pedir-te alguns concelhos.

A boca de Shindou quase caiu quando Hiro dissera que queria-lhe pedir concelhos. Era raro o amigo lhe pedir concelhos já que era o contrário. Shindou é que fazia muitas vezes isso.

- Deve estar um milagre para acontecer. – embasbacou Shindou deveras surpreendido.

- Milagre ou não aconteceu mesmo! - afirmou num suspiro Hiro.

- Então, mas o que se passa? - perguntou a curiosidade de Shindou

- Bem…eu não sei como foi acontecer, mas…eu…eu…isto veio assim do nada e….

- PÁRA COM OS RODEIOS! – gritou Shindou. – Importas-te de dizer logo de uma vez?!

- Estou apaixonado, satisfeito?! – disse Hiro num só fôlego.

- Sim e… - Shindou não sabia qual o mal daquilo.

- Por uma pessoa que trabalha para nós. – afirmou

Ok, agora sabia a afilição do amigo. Estava apaixonado por uma pessoa do trabalho e agora o que iria acontecer na Aya. Estavam juntos ao mesmo tempo, quase, do que ele e Yuki. 3 anos e meio de namoro e viviam juntos na mesma casa, como poderia Hiro se ter apaixonado por outra pessoa?!

Certo é dizer que o coração não escolhe quem amamos, mas quem poderia ser do estúdio. Shindou sabia os gostos do amigo quanto as raparigas, mas não achava que alguma do estúdio fizesse o estilo dele, apesar de algumas serem muito bonitas.

- Esse silêncio deixa-me ainda mais nervoso. – retorquiu Hiro vendo que Shindou não reagira ao que lhe acabara de contar.

- Fiquei um pouco sem palavras para te dizer a verdade. Namoras com a Aya há 3 anos e meio e assim do nada me dizes que estás apaixonado. – deu um golo no sumo – para te ser sincero não estou a ver quem te possas ter apaixonado.

- Pois o problema está ai mesmo. – atreveu-se Hiro a dizer.

- O que queres dizer?

- Eu estou apaixonado por um…um…bem…um homem.

Aquelas palavras apanharam Shindou completamente de surpresa. A sua boca quase que caiu até há mesa e os seus olhos abriram-se de espanto. O amigo apaixonou-se por um Homem. Hiro sempre gostara de mulheres, aliás era fascinado por mulheres. Agora de repente gostar de um homem era um choque muito grande.

- Não estás a falar a serio pois não? Dizes-me que é mentira?

- Não, não é! Alem do mais não percebo para que esse espanto tudo um vez que namoras com Yuki. – defendeu-se

- Sim, mas sabes que eu não era obcecado por mulheres como tu. Natural ter me apaixonado por um homem. – Shindou também se defendeu.

- Bem, lá nisso tens razão. – concordou Hiro e suspirou.

- E agora o que pensas fazer? E a Aya o que lhe vais dizer? Alias, o mais importante, quem é ele?

- É o K! – admitiu logo, mas foi o suficiente para Shindou cair redondo no chão.

- PELO O K?! – repetiu atónico – de certo que se lhe disseres ele mata-te! – riu-se

- Não mete piada nenhuma. Este sentimento já me percorre há mais de um mês. Só de vê-lo o meu coração parece querer sair do meu peito. Estou mesmo apaixonado por ele, Shindou e não sei o que fazer.

Shindou arrumou a cadeira e sentou-se de novo.

- Acho que o melhor é resolveres as coisas com a Aya e depois arranjares uma maneira de lhe dizeres o que sentes.

- Falar é fácil, mas faze-lo tornasse mais difícil. – admitiu e tornou a suspirar.

O silêncio caiu durante breves segundos até o telemóvel de Shindou começar a tocar. Retirou-o do bolso e quando olhou no virou viu que era Yuki. Atendeu.

- Sim, Yuki, que se passa?

- Onde raios estás tu? – disse numa voz alterada.

- Estou com Hiro num café perto do apartamento, porque?

- Quero-te em casa imediatamente. – disse num tom de voz ainda mais alterada.

- Mas o que se passa? Porque me falas nesse tom?

- Preferes discutir ao telefone, ou queres que eu vá ai no café buscar-te? – Yuki começara a perder a paciência.

- Não quero que armes barraca num café. – disse tentando não se rebaixar a Yuki. – Ok, irei pra casa.

- Quero-te aqui em dez minutos e nem mais um segundo.

- Ok, adeus! – e desligou.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Hiro curioso.

- Yuki deve ter tido um mau dia e quer que vá pra casa.

- Fizeste alguma coisa?

- Que me lembre não, mas será melhor fazer o que ele diz antes que saia magoado de novo.  
Hiro riu-se

- Ok. É melhor.

Despediu-se do amigo e seguiu para o apartamento. Chegou no tempo limitado por Yuki e ao por a chave abriu a porta, desejou não fazê-lo.

( continua…)

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota ^^ : **FINALMENTE CAPITULO 04 JÁ ESTA TERMINADO. (YUPI)  
Este capitulo é mais dialogo que outra coisa, e nada de sexo nele ^^ hauahuahuah, eu tinha dito que iria fazer um sem sexo xD.  
Próximo capitulo já esta a ser feito.

Até breve xD


	5. Chapter 5

_**  
**_**_Capitulo 05 - O Novo Membro da "Bad Luck"_**

Yuki estava diante da porta de entrada com uma expressão um pouco alterada, o que apanhou Shindou de surpresa.

- Demoraste! – reclamou.

Shindou consultou o seu relógio.

- Pus-me em casa em dez minutos como exigiste! – ripostou tentando acalmar a sua respiração.

Viera a correr desde do café. Mesmo que este não fosse muito longe de casa, tentara até chegar antes do tempo estipulado pelo Yuki. Quando alcançou a porta do prédio entrou e tentou esperar pelo elevador, só que este estava no 9ºandar e até chegar ao piso zero, demorou. Então decidiu subir as escadas até ao seu apartamento e quando fechou a porta, os seus Joelhos cederam e caiu ao chão ficando sentado, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração.  
Yuki simplesmente riu-se.

- Não mete piada nenhuma! – reclamou – Nem sabes na aflição em que eu est… - as suas palavras foram paradas quando Yuki lhe roubou um beijo ardente.

As suas línguas roçaram violentamente, mais por parte de Yuki que parecia desesperado. As mãos de Shindou pressionaram os braços do amado, tentando afastá-lo para recuperar a sua respiração mas este não lhe obedecia. A língua de Yuki exigiu mais movimento por parte do pequeno, mas este queria desesperadamente respirar. O ar faltava-lhe. Yuki apercebeu-se pouco depois e quebrou o beijo. Shindou pode retomar a sua respiração.

- Mas o que raio tens…. – mais uma vez as suas palavras foram caladas por gemidos devido a uma mão de Yuki ter descido para dentro dos seus Boxers, onde começou a massajar o seu membro.

Shindou debatia-se. Não queria ter sexo com Yuki. Estava dorido por ter sido penetrado nesse mesmo dia com violência.  
Yuki parecia possuído. Alguma coisa estava alterar o seu estado emocional, assim dizendo. Falara daquela maneira a Shindou pelo Telemóvel e agora aquilo?! Não queria ter sexo ali, nem em mais lado nenhum. Yuki estava fora de si e precisava de o controlar.

Tentou empurrá-lo mas de nada serviu, pois este era mais forte. Shindou soltou um gemido mais alto quando um dos dedos de Yuki invadiu o seu local crítico e dorido.

- Não o faças…ah…por favor…isso dói… - disse e duas lágrimas escorreram-lhe dos olhos devido a dor. Este ignorava-o por completo e só ouvia os seus desejos.

Shindou foi forçado a mais um beijo violento por parte do amado. Este devolveu-lhe o beijo com a mesma intensidade e só ai se apercebeu que este tinha estado a beber. Isso Explicava o seu comportamento abusivo. Quebrou o beijo onde mais uma vez o ar lhe faltou. Foi então que se sentiu a ser elevado.

- O que…OI… - esperneou Shindou.

Yuki pegara-o pelas pernas e com um braço atrás das suas costas como apoio, levou-o até ao sofá onde o deitou sobre este delicadamente.

Yuki manteve-se por cima sobre o corpo meio nu do seu pequeno. Shindou começou a corar vendo Eiri de um panorama diferente e reparou como estava belo naquele momento. Além do mais, era a primeira vez que tinham sexo no sofá. Primeiro a banheira, agora ali?! Onde iria ter sexo na próxima vez? (O.O). O seu pensamento foi quebrado quando a língua de Eiri acariciou um dos seus mamilos. Shindou soltou um gemido abafado.

Entretanto, uma das suas mãos tinha descido directamente ao seu local crítico onde dois dos seus dedos o penetraram sem demora. Mais duas lágrimas escorreram pela face de Shindou. Aquele sítio realmente lhe doía e a ideia de ter algo maior para além daqueles dedos, atormentava-o. Desejava que Yuki parasse ali e não se sabe se deus o ouviu ou não, Yuki e, devido ao álcool, adormeceu sobre o corpo de Shindou. Ficou surpreso e até se riu da situação. Agradeceu ao álcool por o fazer adormecer e decidiu sair debaixo daquele corpo imóvel.

Uma vez em pé, ajeitou Yuki de maneira confortável no sofá e quando se ia para desviar, sem querer bateu num dos 4 copos espalhados no chão. O licor que permanecia no copo em que precisamente embatera, fora derramado em cima de uma revista, que Shindou reconheceu ser uma revista sobre pessoas famosas. Desviou-se dos restantes copos e pegou na revista, limpado um pouco de licor que tinha se entornado na capa, com a manga da sua camisola e uma vez limpa, os olhos de Shindou percorreram o título que se destacava bem devido as letras maiúsculas.

_"O Regresso da mais famosa escritora de dramas Japonesa, Maylene Yamada!" _

Maylene Yamada?! – Repetira Shindou. – Aonde já ouvi este nome?

Os seus olhos percorreram as notícias em destaque e por baixo do título três pequenas frases chamaram a sua atenção.  
_  
__" O seu novo livro de sucesso de nome: " As Almas" fora um grande sucesso a nível do continente asiático. Vendeu-se por volta de um milhão de exemplares e assim arrecadou o primeiro lugar no ranking dos mais famosos jovens escritores! " _

Agora sim justificava as suas atitudes abusivas e os 4 copos que anteriormente foram enchidos, não a meio, mas sim até quase deitar pela borda fora. Suspirou e meteu a revista em cima da mesa pequena. Resolveu limpar a sala enquanto Yuki dormia profundamente.

A noite cai por fim. Shindou deixara a sala impecável e agora terminara de fazer o jantar. Yuki ainda dormia profundamente e não dava sinais de que acordasse tão depressa. Resolveu deixa-lo a dormir e comeu sozinho. Pouco depois arrumou a cozinha e decidiu ir escrever mais uma musica para o seu novo álbum.

*****

O dia seguinte nascera ensolarado e com uma brisa agradável. Shindou acordara cedo, pois teria de ir para o estúdio devido ao irem gravar mais uma música. Vestiu-se, comeu e saiu há pressa, para não se atrasar de novo, deixando Yuki ainda a dormir no sofá profundamente. O que bebera sortira bastante efeito, então Shindou decidiu sair mesmo antes de acorda-lo, pois uma vez que ia estar com dores de cabeça, Yuki fica de mal humor nessas alturas e descarrega todo em cima deste. Então a melhor solução foi sair sem mesmo acorda-lo.

O estúdio não ficava longe, então Shindou chegara no tempo certo. Subiu até ao andar suposto de gravação e a sua boca quase caiu ao chão quando viu que Hiro, Fujisaka e outra pessoa estavam a ensaiar.

- Oh, Ohayo Shindou-san! – comprimentos Fujisaka quando reparou neste.

- Oha…espera…. – consultou o relógio – não estou nem um minuto atrasado, porque é que vocês já começaram a ensaiar?

- Olá, Shindou! – Disse desta vez Hiro de sorriso na cara e parecia muito contente. – Temos uma novidade para te dar.

- Que novidade? – perguntou secamente enquanto repousava a sua mala em cima de uma cadeira.

- Temos uma nova pessoa para te apresentar. – respondeu Hiro muito alegre.

O rapaz aproximou-se. A sua expressão parecia aterrorizada e tímida ao mesmo tempo. De cabeça cabisbaixa e mãos cerradas, da sua boca soltou-se um " Olá" fraco.

Shindou analisou-o de cima abaixo e notou como era um rapaz bonito. Os seus cabelos era cor de cinza e os seus olhos pareciam safiras esverdeadas (xD).

- Eu chamo-me Yuuto Shinji e tenho 19 anos de idade. Sou o novo membro da banda e a minha função é tocar baixo. – disse numa voz fina e suave.

Shindou não sabia se ficava zangado ou deslumbrado por aquela figura deslumbrante na sua frente. Sentiu-se corar um pouco.

- Tohma disse que deveríamos ter mais alguém na banda para torna-la ainda mais completa e Yuuto tem muitas qualidades. – disse Hiro – começamos por treinar um pouco e o rsultado saiu supreendente.

- Eu…mas…porque Tohma não me avisou antes? – perguntou Shindou um pouco confuso.

- Bem…se te dissesse antes não irias reagir muito bem. – tornou a falar Hiro – lembro-me muito bem quando Fujisaka entrou para a nossa bem e a tua reacção não foi da melhor.

- Mas isso foi diferente. – defendeu-se Shindou – não estava há espera.

- Ah, mas eu não quero confusões, Shindou-san! Eu só quero participar na banda e não destabiliza-la. Mas se você não me intrigar na banda não haverá problema. – disse e sorriu.

Shindou parecia deslumbrado. Aquele rapaz dava-lhe a impressão de ser uma pessoa muito tímida e delicada. Estava confuso sim. A banda tinha progredido muito e entrar um novo membro assim de repente seria um pouco problemático. Primeiro, era a polémica que iria sortir nos seus Fã. Segundo, seria ele mesmo bom assim? Bem, a princípio Bad Luck não era uma banda com muita qualidade, mas sempre deram o seu melhor e passou a ser reconhecida. A entrada de Fujisaka foram uma boa ideia e dera lucros, mas quanto a entrada desta nova figura? Será que iria ser bom para Bad Luck?  
Shindou não saberia o que pensar. Se daria ou não uma nova oportunidade a sua banda. Pensou durante alguns minutos o que estava a fazer pressão sobre Yuuto devido aquele silêncio e olhar curioso por parte do membro mais prestigioso da banda.

- Bom, acho que deveremos dar uma oportunidade a Yuuto. Pode ser que assim Bad Luck progredir mais! – disse Shindou.

Yuuto sorriu e Hiro e Fujisaka ficaram contentes com a decisão de Shindou.

Começaram a praticar. Shindou mostrou a nova canção que tinha escrito ontem e Hiro ficou um pouco deslumbrado pelas palavras que a música tinha. Shindou esmera-se um pouco o que agradou muito aos restantes membros.

**Continua...**

**OBS ****-** O Capitulo 05 finalmente saiu e até já estou a continuar o Sexto Capitulo. Este Está um pouco enferrujado devido há minhas falta de ideias, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem xD  
Desta vez acrescentei duas novas personagens que vocês saberiam quem é, pois logo no inicio onde apresento a minha fic está a descrição dessas pessoas e tenho de agradecer a ajuda da Maylene por me dar ideias e á Elyon como Wolfram por quererem participar na minha Fic.  
Aguardem mais fic's, pois virão ai muitas surpresas xD  
Ha sim, estive a escrever este capitulo com uma pistola apontada há cabeça. Isto é, a Maylene quase me matava senão postasse o capitulo xD


	6. Chapter 6

A hora do almoço chegou e finalmente Yuki acordara. Abriu os olhos lentamente até que estes se habituassem a claridade. Decidiu sentar-se, mas assim que levantou a sua cabeça, tornou a deita-la devido há forte enxaqueca do álcool da noite anterior. Bebera demasiado por causa de uma coisa sem significado. A sua cabeça rodou para o seu lado esquerdo e reparou que estava na sala. Como tinha ido ali parar? Questionou-se. Lembrava-se que tinha estado a beber e depois disso mais nada.

Decidiu levantar-se, apesar da forte dor de cabeça, e ir beber um copo de água pois a sua garganta estava seca e custava-lhe a engolir. Foi então que reparou que a sala estava impecável, nenhum dos seus copos estavam ali nem mesmo a revista.

Será que foi Shindou quem limpou? Eu lembro-me de o ter chamado ao telemóvel, mas depois disso a minha memória foi-se. Suspirou. Não valia a pena estar ali a matutar no assunto. A sua trajectória foi primeiro na cozinha e depois seguiu-se para o quarto onde tinha a casa de banho. Começou por se despir em frente do espelho e reparou que por cima do seu mamilo esquerdo residia uma marca de um beijo.

Onde a fora arranjar?! Terá sido Shindou? Mas quando? Bom! Aquele dia estava a ser a mais confuso de qualquer outro que tivesse tido. Acordara no sofá e agora tinha uma marca de um beijo no seu peito?! Enfim, não quis estar a matutar mais no assunto e decidiu tomar logo o seu demorado banho.

Entretanto, no estúdio a conversa era outra. Shindou parecia uma pessoa morta, pois desde as 7h30 que tinham estado a ensaiar sem mesmo parar e agora estava exausto. O seu corpo cansado estava suspenso por duas cadeiras. Uma onde se sentava e outra para as suas pernas. Hiro e Fujisaka também pareciam sem energia, mas Yuuto estava enérgico. Talvez por ser o seu primeiro dia numa banda por qual sempre foi fanático, mas de certo é que não se sentia cansado.

- AH, minha primeira vez numa banda a sério e está a ser fantástico. – admitiu numa voz bastante alegre

- Ainda tens energia para falar? - perguntou Hiro bebendo uma garrafa de agua.

- Claro! Para isso e muito mais! – admitiu extremamente eléctrico.

Shindou suspirou. Lembrava-se como era ficar assim quando os concertos começavam, mas de facto é que tinham treinado bastante que mesmo se tivessem naquele mesmo dia um concerto, seria completamente um desastre.

Yuki parecia um pouco melhor. A dor de cabeça tinha passado e depois daquele demorado bem sentia-se um pouco mais confortavél. Bebera bastante por causa de uma pouco simples, mas na verdade não fora só isso que o fez beber tanto álcool.

Nesse mesmo dia, no dia que tinha ido entregar o seu novo livro, encontrara a última pessoa que não desejava ver, a famosa escritora de Dramas: Maylene Yamada a sua antiga namorada.

Encontrara por acaso quando ia a sair da editora e só não explodiu quando os seus olhos se encontraram, porque estava no meio da rua e não queria provocar um escândalo.

Decidiu então fingir que tinha cruzado os olhos por acaso e que não a reconhecia. Desviou caminho e dirigiu-se até ao seu carro para se ir embora o mais depressa possível, quando a sua sorte virou do avesso. Maylene o abordara antes de este entrar para o carro.

- Eu não acredito! – estava pasmada – És mesmo o Yukizito?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…como o tempo passa rápido e como as pessoas mudam. -observou.

"Yukizito?!" repetiu ele já prestes a explodir. Odiava aquele nome desde que Maylene decidira nomeá-lo assim quando ainda namoravam e agora perguntava-se como fora possível ter namorado com ela. Não que não fosse uma rapariga bonita que de facto com o passar do tempo tornara-se mais deslumbrante devido ao seu corpo maduro, mas sim as reações e exageros desta.

- Pensava que tinhas desaparecido do mapa! – afirmou secamente.

Yuki encostou-se á porta do carro e do seu bolso onde retirou um cigarro para poder descontrair um pouco, pois essa "droga viciam-te" era o seu calmante.

- Ora, não sejas rude. Sou uma mulher, caso não saibas! – reclamou

- Disso não duvido. – afirmou numa voz desinteressada. Acendeu o cigarro.

- Então como um cavalheiro deves-me tratar com respeito. – reprimiu

- Sim, sim eu sei! Mas o que andas tu aqui a fazer afinal? – perguntou por fim.

- Eu…ahahahah…não sabes ainda, meu Darling? Estou em primeiro lugar no ranking de livros mais lidos do mês. O meu livro romance/drama de nome: " As Almas" vendeu milhares em menos de duas semanas e então vim para uma sessão de autógrafos. – respondeu entre um sorriso maléfico.

O cigarro não caiu por pouco, porque ficou preso entre os lábios meio molhados de Yuki. O que ela queria dizer com: "O meu livro romance/drama de nome: " As Almas" vendeu milhares em menos de duas semanas"?!

- Não precisas de ficar com essa cara. – disse bastante animada. – Não é impossível bater o recordo do Yuki Eiri.

- Tsch! – afirmou deitando o cigarro meio fumado fora. – Eu sei que não é possível, mas também tenho uma desculpa para o meu descuido no ranking.

- HE!? Quem é? – perguntou Maylene.

Os seus olhos brilhavam. Adorava saber de tudo, isto é, estar bem informada e sabia como Yuki era esquisito na escola das suas acompanhantes. Ainda se perguntava porque ele tinha durado bastante tempo com ela. Foi um ano quase que partilharam a sua vida. Relembrou.

- Quem é quem? – repetiu Yuki confuso

- Ela! – disse

- Ela quem? – tornou a insistir Yuki

- Ora, não te faças de absurdo, a rapariga que está contigo agora! - Yuki só não explodiu de tanto rir porque teve a indecência de ser educado. – Qual a piada? Que eu saiba não cais do ranking assim como mudas de camisa. Portanto sei que ele te deve andar a dar a volta á cabeça!

- Não achas que estás a querer saber demais? – disse Yuki limpado as lágrimas que repousavam no canto dos olhos devido ao riso.

- Estava só interessada. – afirmou inconformada – mas admite, tens alguém no teu coração, certo?

- Bem, não posso dizer que não.

- HAHA…então sempre havia alguém. Quem é?

- Isso são assuntos meus. – respondeu e virou-lhe as costas á medida que metia as chaves na porta do carro para abri-la.

- Tu consegues ser casmurro. – disse enfurecida

- Se tiveste comigo quase um ano já deverias conhecer-me. – respondeu e entrou no carro, fechando a porta e abrindo o vidro.

- Nessa altura andavas mais meigo. – Ò.Ó

- Aos teus olhos. Bom, mas agora senão te importas vou-me embora. Tchau! – fechou o vidro e saiu dali o mais depressa possível.

- YUKI! – gritou com raiva Maylene, mas tinha de descobrir quem agora preenchia aquele coração de aço.

Aquele dia anterior tinha sido muito desgastante para Yuki. Depois de ter encontrado a pessoa que nunca mais queria voltar a ver, ainda lhe tinha roubado o líder de tabelas da leitura. Acho que beber um pouco fizera-lhe bem.

(Continuação…)


	7. Chapter 7

A noite caíra por fim. O relógio marcava as oito horas da noite e Yuki tinha permanecido todo o dia em casa elaborando algumas ideias para a sua continuação do seu livro. Sabia que tinha de esperar que este vendesse bem, mas tinha de estar ocupado com alguma coisa e uma vez que Shindou estava fora, escrever tornou-se o seu refúgio.

Apesar de saber que estava na hora de ir para casa ter com o seu amado, Shindou decidiu antes ir dar uma volta pela cidade na companhia de Hiro onde concordara quando este lhe pedira para sair. A noite estava bela e uma brisa agradável pairava no ar. O vento estava cessado o que tornava a noite um tanto calorosa. Shindou expirou o ar fresco sabendo o quanto adorava descontrair depois de uma tarde fechado no estúdio a gravar e a compor.

- Pareces feliz!? – interrompeu Hiro o silencio que se tinha posto há algum tempo.

- Feliz não, mas satisfeito pelas coisas estarem a sair bem. – respondeu espreguiçando-se logo de seguida.

- É. Além do mais fiquei um pouco surpreendido quando aceitas-te Yuuto na nossa banda!

- Até eu fiquei – riu-se – mas Yuuto toca muito bem baixo e dará muito jeito para a banda. Além do mais é bonito e dará nas vistas quando formos para um concerto.

Hiro riu-se com vontade.

- Não te apaixonaste de novo, pois não? – afirmou Hiro como forma de piada.

- Não sejas parvo. Eu não me apaixono há primeira vista….err….quer dizer nem sempre. Eu amo muito o meu Yuki e não tou com intenções de me apaixonar por ninguém agora.

Hiro concordou.

Andaram por mais tempo um longo caminho onde foi preenchido por conversas onde muitas foram preenchidas por risos. Sentaram-se num dos bancos do jardim e Shindou avistou uma pequena barraca adulante a vender gelados e decidiu ir comprar um para si e para o amigo.

- Toma! – disse Shindou entregando o gelado para Hiro – chocolate e baunilha como gostas.

- Obrigado!

O Silêncio caiu sobre o local novamente. Os olhos de Shindou percorriam o intenso céu estrelado procurando talvez um pouco de refúgio ou então por simplesmente atrair apara aquela imensa iluminação onde de facto era maravilhosa.

No entanto, Hiro parecia um pouco distante. Os seus olhos fixavam o gelado. Na sua mente algo o preocupava e já há algum tempo, pois Shindou tinha reparado enquanto ensaiavam.

- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – perguntei

- Podes. – concordou

- Já falaste com o K acerta dos teus sentimentos?

- Não. Ele hoje não teve no estúdio. Além do mais quero esperar, pois ainda não falei com a Aya e primeiro quero deixar todo limpo entre nós. – respondeu

- Pois e isso será um pouco complicado. – concordou Shindou dando uma lambidela no gelado.

Ficaram a falar mais um pouco para desanuviar do dia stressante que tiveram.

Entretanto, Yuki consultou o relógio, este marcava as 10h00m da noite. Shindou o tinha avisado que iria chegar um pouco tarde. Suspirou. Sentia a falta da algazarra do seu pequeno. Há dois dias, apesar de o ter visto, Shindou não tivera muito presente e então queria passar um tempo com o seu pequeno. Suspirou novamente. Os seus olhos reliam as frases que tinha escrito anteriormente para ver se faltava algo, ou se fazia sentido naquilo que tinha escrito, mas o seu pensamento não estava lá, mas sim em Shindou. Poderia ligar-lhe e pedir-lhe que viesse para casa, mas não queria parecer ser controlador, então pôs essa ideia de parte.

Decidiu parar por ali o inicio do seu segundo livro e foi directamente ao pequeno bar que tinha numa parte da sua sala. Pegou num copo covo e encheu com um pouco de uísque. Não se iria embebedar de novo, mesmo depois de ter encontrado a última pessoa que não queria ver até ao final da sua vida. Deu um golo no uísque e dirigiu-se ao sofá onde se sentou sem modos. Precisava de Shindou, precisava sentir os seus lábios e corpo. Há 3 dias que não sentia o seu pequeno, nem mesmo um beijo de bom dia e boa noite que o seu pequeno insistia em dar-lhe. Sorriu. Era irónico como se tinha apaixonado profundamente.

A noite avançou mais um pouco e agora o relógio apontava para as 12 badaladas e foi quando Shindou entrou em casa de uma forma silenciosa, pois não queria que Yuki o abordasse á porta de mal humor como da última vez. E por sua sorte, Yuki não apareceu na porta. Deveria estar ocupado ou então tinha adormecido. Shindou descalçou os seus sapatos, arrumando-os num pequeno armário ao pé da entrada. Pousou as chaves nesse mesmo armário e seguiu-se para a sala onde reparou que Yuki adormecera no sofá. Sorriu ao vê-lo a dormir tão profundamente e não lhe apetecia nada acorda-lo. Aproximou-se do amado e ajeitou-o de modo confortável no sofá e beijou-o sobre a face, seguindo-se para o quarto, onde se despiu e tomou um banho para refrescar um pouco depois um dia bastante stressante.

Quando terminou, vestiu uma t-shirt branca e uns calções pretos e ainda a enxugar o cabelo, dirigiu-se para a sala para ir dizer a Yuki que fosse para a cama pois se dormisse ali ficaria com dores no corpo. Aproximou-se e abanou-o suavemente tentando acorda-lo. Este gemeu de sono e depois aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Yuki, se ficares aqui a dormir ficaras com o corpo todo dorido. – disse de maneira gentil.

- Mmm…o que queres? – reclamou bocejando a seguir – Que horas é que são?

- São uma da manhã. E quero que vás para a cama porque se dormires aqui ficaras com o corpo todo dorido. – respondeu-lhe e esclareceu-lhe

- Não! Cheguei há uma horas atrás, mas ainda fui tomar banho e comer algo. – respondeu apresentando-se agora de pé.

- Demoras-te imenso, para quem disse que viria pra casa cedo. – disse Yuki de olhos cravados na figura á sua frente.

Um enorme desejo de o beijar e de o possuir percorreu-lhe o corpo todo como um arrepio. Não sabia porque estava assim, mas sabia que era aquilo que queria e agora.

Esticou um braço com a intenção de o agarrar e puxar para si, quando Shindou o assusta começando a falar.

- É verdade, Yuki, ontem estavas um pouco estranho.

- Estranho?! Como assim? – repetiu confuso

- Sim. Quando cheguei a casa, apanhaste-me de surpresa á entrada da porta. – esclareceu – perguntei o que se passava, mas tu… - de repente começou a sentir-se corar que nem um tomate só de se lembrar

- Eu o quê? – perguntou apercebendo-se do embaraço do pequeno.

- Bem, estava um pouco bêbado e reparei que bebes-te um pouco demais. Além do mais, acabaste por adormecer em cima do sofá e reparei que estava uma revista em cima da mesa pequena onde dizia que uma tal de Maylene te tinha batido o recorde das vendas. Foi por causa disso que te embebedaste? – perguntou e mentiu em certa forma.

Yuki cofiou o cabelo. Não queria nada tocar naquele assunto e muito menos falar em Maylene. Só de ouvir esse nome lhe dava volta ao estômago. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Shindou onde engoliu em seco quando reparou que este estava sério, mas ao mesmo tempo receoso da sua reacção. Poderia esconder e arranjar uma desculpa, mas saberia que Shindou, por mais idiota que fosse não iria acreditar numa desculpa farrapada.

- Não posso deixar de admitir que me chocou no inicio. Mas como sabes, a fama não dura para sempre. Então também tenho o direito de ficar em segundo lugar e não sempre no primeiro.

- Eu sei disso. – Shindou suspirou. Parecia que Yuki estava a esconder-lhe, mas também era tarde e não queria exigir explicações do seu loirinho naquelas horas da madrugada. – Bom, será melhor ir-me deitar. Amanha tenho de me levantar cedo e se chego atrasado o K ainda me mata de certo.

Levantou-se e ia a começar á andar quando Yuki o agarrou num dos braços. Este virou-se para trás num ar confuso e ia para perguntar porque o parara, quando os seus lábios são pressionados por os do amado. O beijo tornou-se longo. Uma mão de Yuki deslizou para dentro dos calções do pequeno envolvendo o seu membro um pouco com força, fazendo Shindou soltar um gemido de dor. Yuki ignorou-o por completo e começou a massajar o membro. Shindou começou a ficar excitado. O beijo fora cortado devido á falta de ar. Shindou retirou a T-shirt e Yuki dirigiu os seus lábios para um dos mamilos, fazendo este gemer um pouco mais alto.

A outra mão livre de Yuki dirigiu-se para o local crítico do pequeno e depois de o massajar um pouco, penetrou um dos dedos começando por fazer movimentos suaves.

Shindou procurou a boca do amado para mais um longo beijo onde foi aceite com carinho. Shindou não queria ser o único a sentir prazer, então aproveitou enquanto beijava o amado, e desceu uma das suas mãos directamente até as calças. Com a outra ajudou a desapertar o cinto. Yuki não reclamou e prolongou mais o beijo. Gostava quando o seu pequeno tomava a iniciativa. Shindou soltou um gemido quando Yuki i penetrou com mais um dedo. Queria sentir Yuki o quantos antes. Então mexeu as suas mãos vigorosamente até envolver completamente a excitação do amado. Percebia que este também queria o penetrar enquanto antes.

Yuki quebrou o beijo e retirou os dedos dentro do pequeno. Depois com a outra mão o puxou contra ele. Yuki sentou-se no sofá e Shindou sentou-se em cima dele devagar, enquanto Yuki o penetrava vigorosamente. Entre movimentos suaves, beijos foram depositados por toda a parte. Ficaram assim durante mais algum tempo até que ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Shindou parecia cansado e acabou por adormecer depois de sair de cima de Yuki. Este por sua vez teve que o acartar para a cama e onde depois acabou por adormecer.

(continua…)

________________

Nota – Mais um capitulo que acaba com eles na cama. Não sei porque, mas adoro acabar com eles a dormir. Deve de ser porque eu adoro dormir loooooool.

O capítulo 08 já está em meios de produção. Espero postar hoje ou durante a próxima semana pois irei estar um tanto ocupada. xD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 08 -**__** A Repórter Free Lancer, Kaitlin Jones  
**__  
_  
O dia seguinte nasceu um pouco enublado, mas não ameaçava chover. Yuki já se encontrava de pé e estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço para ele e para o seu pequeno. Entretanto, Shindou ainda dormia. Estava bastante cansado do dia anterior e depois de ter feito sexo com Yuki desgastou-o ainda mais e aquele conforto sabia-lhe bem. Enquanto isso, Yuki acabou de preparar o pequeno-almoço e por a mesa pronta para começarem a comer, mas antes teria de ir chamar Shindou.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto em passos rasos e abriu a porta devagar. Shindou ressonava e esperneava ao mesmo tempo. Deveria estar a sonhar com alguma coisa, pois nos seus lábios reflectia um sorriso de orelha a orelha e na sua cara poderia ver-se a sua satisfação. Poderia estar a sonhar com algo para comer, pois já não era a primeira vez que aconteci. Yuki já acordara durante a noite com Shindou a mordiscar-lhe o braço, ou a falar que queria aquele bolo. Riu-se só de se lembrar e viu que era hora de o acordar antes que se atrasasse. Aproximou-se da cama e se agachou perante está. Pôs a sua boca mediante do seu ouvido e assoprou. Foi o suficiente para que Shindou desse um pulo na cama e com um mão tapou o seu ouvido.  
Yuki começou-se a rir como nunca e Shindou, ainda de mão encostada na orelha, começou a corar que nem um tomate. Já não era a primeira vez que Yuki o acordava assim.

- Odeio que me acordes assim! – reclamou de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Estava zangado.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Yuki, endireitando-se. – É da maneira que acordas. Pois se te tivesse a chamar não valeria a pena.

Shindou não respondeu e fixou-o com olhos de zangado. Yuki não se intimidou e disse-lhe para que se despachasse que o pequeno-almoço estava na mesa. Shindou dissera-lhe que estaria despachado o quanto antes, mas que primeiro iria tomar um banho. Dez minutos se passou e Shindou reapareceu na cozinha e ambos começaram a comer.

Hoje haveria mais um dia de ensaio, o que equivaleu, aos olhos de Shindou, mais um dia cansativo. Yuki o deixara perto do estúdio avisando este que o queria em casa há hora de jantar, pois tinha de lhe contar uma coisa. O pequeno assentiu que sim e respondera que não demoraria. Assim finalmente retirava as dúvidas de algumas coisas que lhe era para ter perguntado na noite anterior, mas não o fora capaz. Entretanto, dentro do estúdio, Yuuto e Hiro já tinham começado a ensaiar e Fujisaka afinava algumas notas no seu piano. Shindou entrou. A sua expressão dizia tudo. Não queria gravar nada naquele dia.

- Ohayou, Shindou-san! – disse Yuuto com uma voz alegre

- Ohayou, malta! – retribuiu num tom morto.

Repousou a sua mala na habitual cadeira e suspirou.

- O que tens, Shindou? Discutiste com o Yuki de novo? – perguntou Hiro ao se aperceber do "desespero do amigo".

- Não é isso! Só não me apetece gravar hoje. – respondeu e mais um vez suspirando.

- Estás doente, Shindou-san?! – afirmou Fujisaka um pouco espantado.

- Eu não. Só que…

- GOOG MORNING, MY BEAUTIFUL BOY'S! – uma voz feminina calou as palavras de Shindou, assustando ao mesmo tempo os rapazes.

Os olhares curiosos foram postos na figura esbelta da mulher que entrara de rompam-se pela porta do estúdio no momento em que iam começar a gravar. Nos seus lábios podia-se vislumbrar um sorriso meio avermelhado de orelha a orelha.

- Hiro, quem é ela? – segredou Shindou confuso.

- Eu não…

- Ora, ora! Não sabem que é feio dizer segredinhos de pessoas recem chegadas?! – afirmou a mulher que mais uma vez roubara as palavras de alguém.

Aproximou a sua cara da de Shindou e logo a voltou a desviar no momento em que uma das suas mãos "atirou" os seus longos caracóis ruivos para o lado, dando uma visão deslumbrante da beleza que está continha. Hiro, como Yuuto e Fujisaka coraram, mas Shindou limitou-se a perguntar-se quem era aquela mulher. Pois reparara que esta trazia um bloco e uma caneta na mão esquerda e na outra limitava-se a uma pequena câmara fotográfica.

- AUH! É a minha primeira vez num estúdio de gravação. - disse vislumbrada com o que os seus olhos viam. – sempre fiquei há porta esperando pelos famosos, mas assim que obtive a permissão de entrar directamente no estúdio não pode conter a minha felicidade.

- Anno, Quem és tu? – atreveu-se Shindou a perguntar.

- OH MY GODNESS! Desculpem a minha rudeza. Eu sou a Kaitlin Jones! – remexeu na sua pequena mala que trazia pendida sobre o ombro esquerdo e retirou um cartão onde continha o seu nome e sua profissão - Sou uma repórter de free lancer e obtive permissão de Touma para vos fazer uma pequena entrevista. – apresentou-se há mesma.

Shindou rodou o cartão na sua mão inúmeras vezes. Bem, pelo menos o cartão tinha uma boa apresentação. Era todo branco com algumas linhas azuis do lado esquerdo. No centro pendia o seu nome, emprego e numero que deveria ser do seu telemóvel em um tom rosa choque.

- Touma deu permissão para você fazer uma entrevista? – afirmou Hiro um pouco confuso. Era raro, mesmo raro Touma deixar entrar alguém no estúdio para dar entrevista. – Normalmente, os jornalistas são proibidos de entrar directamente aqui. Metade deles ficam há nossa espera até sairmos do estúdio.

- Mas eu, Kaitlin Jones, obtive permissão especial porque não sou daquelas repórteres que escreve mentira sobre a vida dos outros. Além do mais, sou cuidadosa nas minhas palavras e desde que publiquei notícias de famoso, não obtive nenhuma reclamação tanto da parte dos entrevistados como das pessoas que lêem revistas. – Mentiu em certa forma.

- Hum…então vens nos fazer uma entrevista, né? – afirmou Shindou de sorriso nos lábios.

- Se possível sim! – respondeu de emediato Kaitlin – Não demorarei mais que duas horas.

A Hora de almoço chegou e finalmente Shindou pode desfrutar de uma deliciosa refeição. A manhã fora mais uma vez cansativa. Kaitlin demorara mais que o tempo previsto da entrevista. Deveria fazer perguntas sobre a sua carreira, como ia e tal, mas o assunto foi directamente para Yuiki Eiri. Kaitlin elaborou, escreveu, tirou fotos e implorou respostas um tanto "abusivas" da parte de Shindou. Este ocultou bastantes coisas, mas mesmo assim fora difícil de conseguir arranjar ideias para formar as diversas frases onde nelas não se desse a perceber a sua vida intima com Yuki. Porém, Kaitlin fora insistente e numa das perguntas, Shindou deixou escapar umas palavras que foram comprometedoras aos olhos e notícias de Kaitlin.

***

Shindou suspirou. Já tinha metido a pata na poça e se aquela notícia fosse publicada, Yuki daria cabo dele num instante. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa do refeitório após deliciar a sua refeição e tornou a suspirar. Kaitlin perguntara-lhe se a notícia da famosa Maylene Yamada, devido ao ter batido o recorde no Raking de vendas do seu livro, tinha afectado Yuki e como este tinha reagido. Shindou respondera que ficara bêbado e que quase o "violara", por assim dizendo, algo que deveria ter ficado calado e pedia a "Deus" que aquela noticia não saísse pública ou que não fosse para meios de comunicação. Se fosse, ai seria a sua morte de imediato. Uma aura negra percorreu o seu inteiro corpo e Hiro pode sentir.

- O que se passa, Shuichi? – perguntou, onde se aproximou devagar com receio que o amigo lhe fizesse algo.

Shindou levantou a cabeça e nos seus olhos pendiam lágrimas que mais pareciam poças grandes de água onde segundos depois caíram sobre a sua face parecendo cascatas. Uma *gota* de inocência sobressaiu na testa de Hiro. Fazia já um tempo que este não chorava assim e quando o fazia era algo sobre Yuki.

- Porque choras? Zangaste-te com o Yuki?

- Tomara que fosse isso, Hiro! – respondeu entre soluços e numa voz um pouco alta – A Kaitlin fez-me uma pergunta sobre como Yuki reagira á noticia da escritora que lhe bateu no raking e eu disse que ele ficara bêbado e quase me "Violara". – e chorou bem alto

- Essa tua boca diz coisas demais! Sinceramente nem me apercebi de nada, pois ela quase te arrastou para fora do estúdio para estarem a sós – na mente de Hiro veio a imagem de quando Kaitlin o arrastara quase há força para fazer-lhe as perguntas que tinha em mente.

- Foi sem querer, Hiro! Eu fiz, elaborei e revisei cuidadosamente na minha mente o que deveria ocultar e responder, mas depois de tanta pergunta aquilo saiu-me. UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YUKI VAI-ME MATAR! – todas as pessoas que estavam ali presentes o olharam com espanto, receio e preocupação.

Hiro tentava acalmar o amigo para que se esquecesse e fosse pedir a Kaitlin que não publicasse aquilo. Talvez ela compreendesse e retira-se essa última pergunta.

A hora de almoço terminou. Shindou parecia mais calmo e agora procurava, loucamente, pela Kaitlin, mas não a via em lado nenhum. Suspirou. Senão a encontra-se depressa, de certo que amanhã aquela notícia estaria em alguma revista ou senão todas e sabia como o seu loirinho adora ler revistas. Enxovalhou os cabelos nervosamente e sem saber o que fazer, quando avistou Kaitlin vindo na sua direcção.

- Oh, que coincidência vê-lo de novo, Shindou-san! – sorriu

- Kaitlin, por favor, não publiques a última pergunta, por favor! – pediu Shindou com a respiração acelerada.

- Que noticia? – perguntou confusa – eu fiz-lhe bastantes, então não sei a qual se refere!

- Aquela quando me perguntas-te a reacção de Yuki depois de ler a noticia sobre a escritora de…

- AH, essa! OH MY GOD! Será uma pergunta com sucesso para a minha revista. – interferiu de sorriso nos lábios. – irei ter cuidado onde a irei colocar, pois terá se ser bem grande para que chame á atenção.

- Não faças isso, eu imploro! Se publicares essa notícia, será o meu fim. – a sua aura quase que se desvaneceu ao lembrar-se como Yuki poderia ser bastante cruel.

- Lamento, mas não! Ela será muito boa para ser desperdiçada. – Kaitlin consultou o relógio – Agora me desculpe, mas tenho de ir. Terei de ir há caça de mais notícias. – desviou-se de Shindou que ainda estava petrificado e de boca aberta, e saiu. Mas antes disse: – Amanhã a noticia será publicada e espero que tenha muito sucesso. BYE BYE!

Shindou caiu de joelhos no chão. Se aquela notícia fosse publicada seria o seu fim. Yuki de certo que o iria expulsar de casa e nunca mais o querera ver na sua frente. As imagens percorriam na sua cabeça de todas as possíveis reacções do seu amado. Estava com medo. Poderia ser mandado embora e nunca mais veria Yuki.

O que será que Shindou irá fazer? Será que Kaitlin irá mesmo publicar a notícia? Terão de esperar pra ver ^^

(Continua...)


End file.
